


Клинт-Купидон

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Наташа на самом деле говорит: «Стив — парень бывшего директора.»Однако Клинт слышит нечто совсем другое: «Стив — бывший парень директора.»История, в которой Клинт решает помочь Стиву и Нику воссоединиться, хотя они на самом деле никогда не встречались.





	Клинт-Купидон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cupid Clint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664539) by [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady). 



Наташа на самом деле говорит:  
— Стив — парень бывшего директора.  
Однако Клинт слышит нечто совсем другое:  
— Стив — бывший парень директора.

Ого, думает он. Это же… Ого.  
— Как? — спрашивает Клинт, наморщив лоб. — Как, черт побери, кому-то хватило мужества порвать с Фьюри? Я бы, наверное, просто по-тихому свалил из страны. Разве что… Это Фьюри порвал с ним, да?

Наташа приподнимает бровь и слишком долго на него смотрит.

Проклятье. Значит, это _Стив_ порвал с Фьюри.

— Они… они же сейчас в порядке? — неуверенно спрашивает он. Потом задумывается и понимает, что его первая реакция была немного детской. Фьюри бывает пугающим, когда хочет. Когда ты напортачил. Но он может быть приятным, когда хочет, и он никогда не ведет себя оскорбительно.

Клинт пытается понять, что заставило их расстаться.

Наташа пожимает плечом.  
— А ты как думаешь?

Клинт думает — нет.

Стив всё время бегает, как будто пытается от чего-то убежать. Фьюри выглядит злее, чем обычно. Очевидно, ни один из них совсем не счастлив. И есть только одно решение.

— Я сведу их обратно, — громко объявляет Клинт. — Помогу им вспомнить то хорошее, что они видели друг в друге.

Наташа фыркает в ладонь и немного трясется, затем прочищает горло и говорит:  
— Это самоубийственное решение.

Клинту, видите ли, досталось столько шуток про Купидона, что хватит на всю жизнь. Однако, думает он, можно хотя бы раз попробовать соответствовать прозвищу.

В глубине души он тот еще романтик.

Клинт начинает осторожно. Он зовет Стива выпить, и они немного болтают. Он небрежно упоминает в разговоре Фьюри:  
— Ты сегодня видел Фьюри?

Прям совсем небрежно.

Стив дергает плечом.  
— Ага, — отвечает он. — На совещании.

Клинт кивает.  
— Фьюри классный. Очень солидный. Хорош в том, что делает. Заботится о людях.

Стив странно на него смотрит.  
— Да, он такой.

Когда Стив опускает взгляд в стакан, Клинт замечает тоску в его глазах. Он качает головой. Он обязан свести их обратно.

*

Бартон начинает часто упоминать Роджерса. Прежде чем выйти из офиса, он наклоняется над столом Ника и говорит:  
— Знаешь, мне кажется, что Стив полон сожалений.

Ник кидает на него взгляд, говорящий о том, что он уже закончил с Бартоном и тот может идти.  
— А кто нет?  
(Это до печального верно в их работе, но нельзя же дать этому остановить их.)

— Я не знаю, может, ты мог бы чаще с ним общаться?

— Не думаю, что я нахожусь так высоко в его списке доверенных лиц для разговора по душам.

Бартон взмахивает руками.  
— Я просто говорю, что некоторая открытость еще никому не мешала. Он сейчас не в лучшем состоянии, и мне кажется, что он очень хочет поговорить.

У Ника нет на это времени. Если Роджерсу надо поговорить о его проблемах, у них для этого есть толпа терапевтов. А Бартон отвлекает его от работы.  
— Если тебя это так волнует, почему ты ему не предложишь свою кандидатуру?

Бартон густо краснеет.  
— Я не… я имел в виду… — Он вздыхает и качает головой. — Между нами ничего нет, сэр. Честное слово.

После этого он наконец уходит, и Ник может вернуться к своей работе.

*

Когда Стив заходит в бар, Клинта он там не видит. Зато видит Ника. Стив качает головой. Клинт болтал о Нике без остановки, и он понятия не имеет, почему. Они не приятели. Он уважает его, конечно, но они не дружат.

Однако Стив уже здесь, и идти домой ему совсем не хочется.

Он садится рядом с Ником и заказывает напиток.

Ник бросает на Стива задумчивый взгляд.  
—Тебя Бартон пригласил?

— Да, — отвечает Стив. — Но я не думаю, что он придет. — Он коротко улыбается Нику и делает глоток пива.

— Продолжает говорить мне, что тебе нужно поговорить о том, что ты чувствуешь, — говорит Ник. — Сказал ему, что это не моя работа.

Стив смеется.  
— О, не волнуйся, я знаю, где находятся кабинеты терапевтов. Мне же пришлось получать допуск к боевой активности.

Ник не смотрит на него, когда роняет:  
— Ты не прошел их тесты.

Стив мотает головой.  
— Я знаю. Но ты все равно меня оставил.

— Ты хорош в своем деле. Своевольный, мог бы чуть точнее придерживаться правил, но хорош.

Стиву кажется невероятно смешным слышать это от Ника, выступавшего против Совета Безопасности не один раз. И это только то, что Стиву позволено знать при его уровне доступа.

Они продолжают общаться, и Стив должен признать, что это приятно.

*

Клинт подстраивает еще несколько свиданий, пока не обнаруживает, что они начали делать это самостоятельно. Он не уверен на сто процентов, что они снова _вместе_ вместе, но начало положено. Он готов вопить от радости.

Он держит Наташу в курсе происходящего, и однажды она небрежно спрашивает:  
— Что, если они расстались, потому что их секс оказался плохим?

Клинт не хочет думать об этом (сексуальная жизнь людей — это очень личное), но его это все-таки беспокоит.  
— Но они такие влюбленные, — замечает он. — Это видно, они теперь выглядят намного счастливее.

Наташа задумчиво мычит.

Прошло несколько недель с момента начала кампании Клинта, и всё идет очень хорошо. Так хорошо, что, когда он идет к Фьюри с отчетами, ему приходится замереть возле двери с поднятым кулаком, потому что он слышит… звуки.

Стоны. Оханье. Кто-то, чертовски похожий на Стива, тянет:  
— Да, пожалуйста, Ник, вот так, ммм.

Рука Клинта повисает в воздухе. Ему нужно уйти. Немедленно.

— Так? — слышит он голос Фьюри. — Хочешь больше? Хочешь, чтобы я вставил до конца?

— Да, пожалуйста, мне надо, сейчас же, — стонет Стив, стонет как настоящая порно-звезда.

Ого. Так. То есть Клинт идеально справился со своей работой.

Он тихо отходит от дверь, но остается поблизости, чтобы не дать никому войти в офис Фьюри в течение следующего часа.

*

Когда Наташа рассказывает им, почему именно Бартон пытался их свести, Стив отчаянно краснеет, а Ник думает, что становится старым. Он с самого начала должен был понять, что делает Бартон.

— И как ему такое вообще пришло в голову? — спрашивает он у Наташи.

Та отвечает, не особенно стараясь спрятать ложь:  
— Понятия не имею, сэр.

Продолжить шутку предлагает Стив.

В один из дней, когда Ник ждет Бартона, они сидят в его офисе, следя по камерам за коридором.

Когда Бартон подходит к двери, Стив громко стонет.

Ник снова чувствует себя незрелым ребенком. Это глупо, но невероятно смешно, и вполне уместно в качестве мести Бартону за вмешательство в их личную жизнь.

Они издают столько шума, сколько могут, пока Бартон не уходит, и Стив хохочет, зажимая живот.

— Я думал, что не сдержусь, — признается он сквозь смех.

Ник тоже хмыкает, качая головой.  
— Я давно уже так не веселился.

Стив наконец берет себя в руки и хлопает Ника по спине.  
— Значит, тебе надо найти что-то, что будет приносить тебе веселье.

Ник пожимает плечами.  
— Времени нет.

Стив понимающе ухмыляется.  
— Кто-то еще не прошел аттестацию?

Ник ровно отвечает:  
— Это секретная информация.

Только тогда он замечает, что Стив наклонился к нему чуть ближе необходимого. Но в этом и его вина, потому что он тянется ему навстречу.

Когда они разрывают поцелуй, Ник долго смотрит на Стива.  
— Это было неожиданно, — говорит он, словно комментируя погоду.

— Ага, — отзывается Стив с придыханием, как во время их спектакля, но в этот раз всё по-настоящему.

Это всё меняет…

*

Наташа притворяется удивленной, когда Клинт рассказывает о подслушанном. Тот краснеет, однако открыто ей улыбается, говоря:  
— Я рад, что они со всем разобрались.

Она замечает:  
— За это тебя еще чаще будут звать Купидоном.

Клинт пожимает плечом.  
— Никто, кроме тебя, не знает.

Действительно, думает Наташа. О фальшивых отношениях сплетни по ЩИТу не распустишь. Они же все шпионы, в конце концов. Сплетни не столько распускаются, сколько расследуются.

В этой истории дыр больше, чем в дуршлаге.

Однако, она с непритворным удивлением замечает, что Стив чаще заходит в офис Ника. А в тот день, когда Стив наклоняется над столом Ника за быстрым поцелуем, она вынуждена отдать Клинту должное.

Он на самом деле Купидон.


End file.
